Up to the present, adhesive goods such as adhesive lable, adhesive sealing paper and the like have been used for confectionary such as chocolate, candy and the like which were packed in a small box, a bag, etc., however, these stickers have mere indications necessary for respective goods. Thus, the stickers have never been used for the purpose of services for buyers, given by sellers and manufacturers of said goods. For example the stickers have not been used to provide lottery tickets, premium tickets and the like. In most cases, these service tickets are made separately and contained in a packed box together with the confectionery, so that manufacturing and enclosing thereof are troublesome and not advantageous from economical viewpoints.